


Help Comes In Pairs

by FrostyLee



Series: Papa Bear and His Cubs [1]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Clash of the Titans (2010), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, The Big C (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nonbinary Lee Fallon, Panties, a little homophobia, bonding moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Lee is shopping for panties when they get into a bit of trouble. Adam and Draco overhear and decide to help out.





	Help Comes In Pairs

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally an RP Ness and I did on Tumblr. There was a request to put it here and voila! The 'vVv' (Me) and 'nNn' (Ness) breaks are for who did what part, meaning I started it and then Ness replied and so on. Thank you for those who showed interest in this! Also, how I portray Lee is vastly different in this fic. Think of them as pre-The Big C.

**vVv**

Lee pulled their beanie lower on their head to avoid being identified in the pantie section of the Forever 21. They were always mistaken for a woman even though they were genderqueer. It was heartbreaking and nearly drove them into a panic every time it was done. Their clothes even went up a size because of the slightest of curves they possessed. The therapist they were seeing had started them on testosterone in the past few months and it has helped more than they ever thought.

Some things were hard to change though. They were always looking forward to a nice, comfortable pair of panties even when they’d gotten boxers to have a choice in what to wear as underwear. Nothing felt better against their skin and they were a little choosy in what they picked.

The barely there scruff on their face had some girls looking over at them in wonder but they mostly ignored them in favor of looking at everything. They picked up a pair with little skulls before one of the girls went up to them.

“Excuse me?”

Lee grunted in response as they tried finding their size in the cute pair of panties they found. A cough interrupted them and the groaned because they knew it was the same girl. “Yes?” They tried to deepen their voice but from the look on the girl’s face, they knew she knew. With her saying anything more, Lee decided to close the conversation. “I’m fine, thank you.” They turned back to find the exact size they needed with a smile.

“Are you sure? Why not try on clothes that actually fit you?” She sneered but the enby ignored her in favor of finding other panties they’d like. They lived through the bullying and the hatred of others who didn’t want to understand how they presented themself. This was just one more person on that list who didn’t care to learn or listen to what those who are different had to say. That was okay.

“Why don’t you find someone who actually wants to listen to your homophobic mouth?” The anger in her eyes came before the resounding slap. Lee’s face turned as the girl’s hand connected to their cheek.

**nNn**

Arm in arm, Adam and Draco were strolling down one of the main walkways of Forever 21. Draco walked proud with his beauty by his side and a tote bag dangling from his other arm. Draco had gotten a few gift cards for Christmas from some of the guys at the tattoo shop where he worked. He decided to make it a date and do some new year shopping.

Of course, there is almost no outing where they do not attract strange looks. Draco had heard it all by now, ‘Is he trying to be a man or woman?’ ‘Are you his dad?’ ‘What are you doing preying on that kid??’ and if it wasn’t said, he could read it in peoples’ eyes. Not only was there that, but the huge contrast in personal style that he and Adam had would turn heads. Where Draco was flannels, tank tops, and denim, Adam was various combinations of bright colors, short shorts, and some clothing even marketed towards women. People weren’t ready for Adam and himself because of apparent age difference and how much younger Adam looked from his actual age of 27. Often times it was hard for Draco to contain his anger, but as long as he had his flower by his side there was strength to endure; most of the time at least. He glanced down at Adam in adoration in attempt to try and forget these negative thoughts.

Adam casually sipped from his milk tea as he looked around at all the new clothes that had come in. He paused, blinked, and, with straw still in mouth, ran towards one of the hanging knit sweaters on display that had a stitched daisy in the front. “Oh look, Draco!” Adam said as he cheerfully brought the over-sized sweater up against his chest, “Wouldn’t this look nice on me?”

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked. He walked closer to Adam and scanned him to soak in the image of him in the sweater. ‘He does look nice in it,’ Draco thought to himself. “Yes love, but we’re here for pretty panties to grace that bum of yours.” He found amusement in the slight blush that crept up into Adam’s cheeks. “Plus, it’s…” Draco trailed off as he checked the price tag, “Fifty dollars. That would take up the rest of our gift cards.”

Wincing, Adam hung the sweater back up at lightning speed. “It’s not that nice,” Adam said with an ounce of humor, “You’re right, though.” Adam wrapped his arms around his bear’s neck as he whispered into his ears, “We want to doll up this ass for you, yeah? Make your dragon hungry?” Pulling his head away just enough, Adam looked Draco in his eyes with a combination of lust and amusement.

Draco looked down at Adam with both eyebrows raised and eyelids lowered. He was feeling a heat building up in him and if it weren’t illegal, he felt as if he could just take things to the floor in front of everyone. A low growl escaped through Draco’s breaths; his voice getting lower. “Seems like it already is,” he said as he pulled Adam’s pelvis against his own. “Look what you did…”

“Mmmh Draco…” Adam murmured as he placed his head against Draco’s neck. “Perhaps we can have some fun in the dressing room my b-”

Adam was cut off by the sound of another conversation. “Why don’t you find someone who actually wants to listen to your homophobic mouth?” a voice said. Both men had heard it. Adam’s brows furrowed as he glared over Draco’s shoulder. Seconds later, Draco stood aside to look for himself with fists clenched.

Clearly, this young lad was just minding his own business while these closed minded women harassed. Adam was about to stomp over to help the poor stranger, but stopped dead in his tracks as one of the women slapped.

Adam ran up to the boy with Draco following behind. “Hey bitch, what the bloody hell is wrong with you??” Adam yelled. When he approached the young man’s side, Adam noticed a red mark where the slap connected. Before a word could be said, Adam raised his arm to give the slap of the century. The only thing stopping it, was his wrist in Draco’s gentle grip. Adam quickly looked at Draco in confusion, “Draco… why..?”

The older man sighed as his glare never left the bullies before them. He could sense the tenseness in Adam’s arm begin to wane and he brought the young man’s clenched fist to his lips to kiss. “You and I know they deserve it, but-” he said as security guards pulled the women aside, “Do not stoop to their level, flower.” Draco’s attention shifted to Adam and he smiled, “At least, not while you’re on camera.”

“Yes Draco, you’re right.” Adam murmured while holding back a chuckle. He quickly kissed his man before turning to the victim before them. “Hey, are you okay? I’m sorry you had to put up with that bullshit.” Adam looked down at the pair of panties that this stranger was holding and his eyes lit up.

**vVv**

When both of the men came to Lee’s rescue, they were flattered. It was easy for people to ignore someone in need because they didn’t want to get involved. The two men standing before them had other plans though. Not only did they come help, they were going to give what the woman deserved. Thankfully the one man stopped the other from getting in serious trouble. It was truly nice to see kind souls still existed in the world today.

“I’m okay for the most part. Just a little banged up.” Lee gave them a smile, though they put the pairs of panties sadly back. They didn’t want to chase away the people who saved them. “I’m Lee Fallon. Thank you for that. Not many people would help… well, would help someone like me.” They were always asked what they were, whether man or woman. Though when they told people they’re neither, they sometimes got a funny look or other times got a sneer. They wondered if they were even valid as genderqueer.

Happiness shot through them and it was the first time in a long time they’d felt it. They’re family were supportive but that only went so far to the people who were outside family. These two men made it just that more bearable.

**nNn**

“Someone like you?” Adam asked with a blank face of confusion. He didn’t know for sure what that could have meant, but he opted not to prod about it. Noticing the skull panties which Lee had returned, Adam picked it up, examined it, and smiled. “They’re not my style per say, but I think these would suit you better.”

Normally, Draco would be seeing red if he saw another man interacting with Adam. It’s basically a death wish depending on how one played their cards, but this instance was different. It made him happy to see his flower boy stand up for what’s right and try to make this person comfortable. “It looks like you two have the same goal in mind,” Draco interjected; his attention set on Adam. “How about you help this Lee fellow decide?”

The proposal had excited Adam. It wasn’t as such that Draco was bad to have around for his shopping. Draco never brushed off anything or feigned interest. His bear’s support for what he enjoyed was unparalleled and it is one of the things that kept him clinging. However, it was nice to meet another who defied society’s expectations in favor of what he took pleasure in. Adam wrapped his arms around one of Draco’s arms and leaned his head against a shoulder. “It looks like you’re a social reject like us!” Adam said cheerfully. “My name is Adam Towers and this here is Draco.”

“Pleasure.” Draco said. He was always more reserved, quiet, and calm compared to Adam; at least in public. He extended out his free arm for a hand shake.

**vVv**

“Pleasure to meet you, Papa Bear.” Lee reached out their hand and shook Draco’s. They eyed the skull panties in Adam’s hand and reddened a little before letting go of the other’s hand. “A social reject sounds about right.” As they thought, they smiled widely at that. A megawatt smile and chuckles left them, leaving them feeling even happier.

The security guard and the women were by the front door still talking before Lee finally put them from their mind. They went back to observing Draco and Adam as they were. Together most likely, and for a while. The two were happy and healthy, leaving little to no room for fights or arguments. It was why they decided to be straight with them.

“When I said people like me, I meant I’m genderqueer. It means I don’t identity as either male or female. I got by they/them but,” they paused for a moment to take a deep breath, “I still have preferences for certain things. Panties being one of those.”

**nNn**

Draco straightened a bit more in response to the nickname bestowed upon him. He was caught a little off guard and had to take a moment to process. With a raised eyebrow Draco mumbled, “Papa-…” but Adam cut him off with bubbly giggles as he released his clingy grip.

“Oh goodness, yes!” Adam said. He rose to his tip toes as he brought a blushing Draco’s forehead against his own. “My sweet papa bear we have a new name to add to the list!” Adam turned towards Lee and handed them the skull panties. “I feel as though fate has brought a kindred spirit for sure,” he chirped. “I do identify as male so I do not fall into the non-binary, but I have a feeling we share the same philosophies.” Adam stepped around and grabbed a brightly colored pair of panties off from the rack. While grinning, he lightly stretched the panties in some kind of humorous gesture. “Not to mention an appreciation for panties!”

‘Those two are going to get along just fine I’d say…’ Draco thought to himself as he pulled out a magazine he bought from another store.

**vVv**

Giggles fell out of Lee’s mouth at Adam and Draco. The nickname had slipped out because they most certainly had an appreciation for bears as well as panties. Draco definitely gave off the Papa Bear vibe though they knew better than to move on someone else’s significant other. They looked at the pair of panties they picked to make themself stop looking at Draco. It would be awkward to have to explain their appreciation of him instead of attraction.

Adam picking up a pair of panties had them smiling again and they never wanted this day to end. “Thank you.” The two men were more than kind to them, which was saying something considering they mostly only had their family and few friends to support them. Lee picked out another pair but this time the pair was was a pastel blue with flower designs on them.

They looked around nervously for a moment before shaking their head and turned to Adam. This was a safe place for them, especially with their two new friends. “What do you think of these?” They held up the pair of panties to show Adam with shy confidence.

**nNn**

Adam noticed the initial nervousness within Lee before they shook it off. He was definitely much more confident in himself these days, but in his old life it was a constant struggle. Being with Draco helped Adam realize how much he didn’t value himself and how he could remedy that.

With a smile, Adam took notice of the floral panties which Lee was holding and nodded. “That pair is really cute, Lee! I think it would look nice on you,” Adam said as he was searching for something of his own. He spotted a lacy pair that also had a floral design, but was a lot less modest. “Ooo, what’s this!” Adam took a moment to examine it from all sides. “A thong! Hey Draco!”

Draco’s head perked up from the magazine he was reading. “Yes?” he answered. He looked around a moment to readjust his focus from all the reading, “What is it?” When he caught his bearings and saw Adam holding the flashy pair up, Draco smiled as he walked over.

“Look at this, Draco,” Adam held the thong up more, “I think this is perfect for framing my ass. Don’t you think?”

Draco’s breathing had gotten a little heavier. “I think you need to focus less on getting me riled up in public and more on picking out the rest of what you want.” Draco responded. A red blush was creeping back up as blood was rushing to his cock once more.

Adam chuckled and walked up to Draco’s ear to whisper, “It would hardly contain me either…”

Draco’s eyes shot open as his face got redder. He quickly brought the tote bag to the front of him to conceal his growing erection. “Adam… I’m punishing you so hard later when we get home.” Draco said quietly with a devious yet lazy grin. “Now go and finish your shopping.”

As Adam pranced back to Lee, Draco positioned himself to have better watch over both of them. Erection aside, it was nice to see Adam meet someone with shared interests. To his own admission, Draco could be rather possessive and thus he had always kept Adam close by him and no other. An instance like this felt like no cause for alarm and, plus, it seemed like Lee was having the time of their life. Occasionally people would walk by with their disgusted looks, but Draco was ready to fire back with looks of scorn that could melt iron.

“Oh how about these, Lee!” Adam said as he lifted up a different pair. It was a burgundy color with a consistent lace pattern all over. “These are more boy shorts, but they look really comfortable and feel even better!”

**vVv**

Lee grinned behind the panties he picked out as they watched Draco flush at Adam’s words. The two were very much in love and weren’t at all afraid to show it. They themself wished of having something like that but they knew it may take a while, which they were fine with. Just having friends was enough, especially when they were protective as Draco. They wanted to hug the man in thanks but didn’t think it was appropriate.

Their attention was taken by Adam once more with a smile. “Oh those are nice! The color would go nicely with your skin tone.” Lee leaned in close and whispered. “Draco would like them no doubt.” They leaned back and inspected more panties critically. “What do you like?”

**nNn**

Adam was taken by pleasant surprise at Lee’s words. They had just barely met and yet they meshed so well as if they had been friends for years. His eyes narrowed as he inspected his own set of panties; a grin formed on his lips. “I like soft things,” Adam said. “Lace, silk… flowers.” He glanced over to make eye contact with Draco. Adam could not help but smile more warmly with his bear reciprocating the gesture. “I know Draco seems rather rough, but deep down he’s the softest teddy bear,” he said chuckling.

Draco could not seem to blush enough that day. “Rest in peace tough guy image,” Draco mumbled as he looked upwards at the ceiling.

Adam giggled a little louder as he brought his attention back to Lee. “So what about you, Lee?” he asked. “What do you like? Is there someone you’re dolling up for?”

**vVv**

“I just want to hug him.” Lee mumbled but then returned to themself and shook their head at Adam’s question. “No one for me. Not many people want to get to know me more after the first date. They don’t really understand not being either gender, not the ones I’ve dated anyway.” They laughed a little to themself. “I pretty much like everything except thongs. Never could get used to them.”

Their family came to their mind almost immediately. Mom and Dad tried pushing boys onto them before they knew. Their older twin brothers knew before they even did and their older sister tried understanding it. They just wanted to choose who they wanted, whether that person be boy, girl, or otherwise. It was a hard love life for them but sooner or later someone would come across them.

They kept the two pairs of panties they’d picked out already and looked around for another pair they may like. “Maybe one day soon there might be someone.” Their grey blue eyes snuck back over to Draco. “Papa Bear would probably have to approve now, huh?”

**nNn**

Adam dropped what he was doing after hearing about Lee’s troubles. It all sounded too familiar to his home life. When he came out as gay to his parents, after being questioned about his dressing habits, his mother tried pushing him to dating women. When that didn’t work his father thought he could “beat the gay out of him”. He ran away thinking life would be better, but things never really got much better until he met Draco.

Lightly gripping Lee’s hand, Adam turned to face them. “The world may not be ready for people like you and I, but I guarantee you there is someone out there for you.” Adam smiled and moved to whisper in Lee’s ear. “No one hugs my bear without my approval, but you have it.” Adam chuckled and continued in a low tone, “He could use more hugs.”

**vVv**

Another megawatt smile made it’s way to Lee’s face at Adam’s words. He had confidence that they would find someone for them. That was a super sweet gesture that had them tearing up. “Thank you.” Lee sniffled and turned away for a moment to wipe away any tears that may have escaped their notice with their beanie.

They then turned to an unsuspecting Draco and hugged him without warning. They hoped he wouldn’t mind as their emotions got the best of them. The two men and Lee had become such fast friends, they never wanted to lose either person from their life now. Adam and Draco were stuck with them, as long as the two didn’t mind the ride. “You’ve been so kind to me. Thank you, Papa Bear.”

**nNn**

Draco was just finishing a paragraph of one of the magazine articles when all of a sudden he felt himself being squeezed. “Who-wha!” he blurted out. His eyes shot wide open and his attention darted downward. When Draco realized it was Lee, his eyes shot up at a smiling Adam who could barely contain his giggles.

Adam could read Draco’s gaze all too well. That _“You’re really going to get it”_ look followed by mouth movements of _“Just you wait…”_ However, Adam knew his bear would get over it.

“Yeah uh…” Draco began as he looked back down. The hug felt awkward at first. Draco was not used to physical affection, casual or not, from anyone other than Adam. However, he knew that this would not have happened if Adam did not trust Lee. “You’re welcome,” he managed to say. Draco raised his right hand and slowly patted Lee on the back a few times; seconds of pauses in between pats.

Before Lee could release Draco, Adam ran up to wrap his arms around the both of them. His head rested on Draco’s chest and the way he swayed his body left and right made the two others move with him. “Isn’t this great, Draco?” Adam asked. “We made a friend!”

**vVv**

“It’s amazing.” Lee replied to Adam’s question. They hugged the two for a few more seconds before releasing them with a softer smile. “We should pay for our purchases, yeah? Otherwise they’ll start thinking we’re trying to steal.” They held out an arm for Adam to take to escort him over to the checkout lanes.


End file.
